Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resin composition for a coating agent, and more particularly, to a resin composition for coating significantly increasing scratch resistance.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable liquid crystal display (LCD) terminals that can be used outdoors have become very popular, and examples include mobile terminals such as smart phones, personal navigation devices (PND), or wearable displays such as Google glasses.
These products are used while being carried, and therefore need to be lightweight, and as a result some of the glass components are replaced by plastic. However, plastic (in particular polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polycarbonate (PC), polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), cycloolefin . . . etc.) has the properties of lightweight and high transparency, but lacks scratch resistance. A general means for solving the issue includes a surface treatment using a hard-coat agent to prevent scratching.
As a method to prevent scratching, patent literature 1 discloses a coating agent for glass substrates having excellent scratch resistance and excellent adhesion with glass and anti-dispersion (paragraph 0019). Patent literature 2 discloses a laminate body having repair function for deep scratches and a self-repair layer continuously performing repair function (paragraph 0004). Damage repair is performed via the following method: a coating solution formed by mixing a thermoplastic resin in an active energy ray curable resin is coated on a substrate layer such that the active energy ray curable resin is cured and a coating is formed, the damaged coating is heated, and the damage is buried by softening the thermoplastic resin in the coating (paragraph 0005). Patent literature 3 discloses a photocurable resin composition including a dimethyl silicone (meth)acrylate oligomer. However, the object thereof is water-proofing and it is used as a functional screen, and transparency or low haze desired for a display are not considered. Moreover, the focus thereof is prolonged water repellency or lubricating properties, and scratch resistance of the coating obtained from stress relief and such is not considered (claim 1, paragraph 0008).